


Closer

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Music, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: Alex comes home to find Maggie dancing softly to a song.this was just meant to be a little bit of smut but became fluffy too





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the same verse as ‘oh my companion, may the day never set’ but can be read alone:)

 

Its a familiar occurrence now, coming home to find some sort of music playing- the words which she doesn’t always understand, and Alex loves it. The rare days she comes home to a quiet, empty apartment now always seem off, as if something is missing.

Today Alex comes home to find Maggie making something in the kitchen, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, softly swaying to some song playing from the speakers. Its got a quiet, seductive beat and the way Maggie’s hips are moving to it is having a considerable effect on Alex.

Maggie hasn’t heard her come in and Alex allows herself to admire her girlfriend for a moment while she’s lost in her own rhythm, before sneaking up behind Maggie, smoothing her hands around her waist, holding her there.

Maggie stills for a second before immediately relaxing back into Alex’s arms. “Hey babe, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Alex just hums. The beat to the song quickens and the seductiveness of the melody has Alex wanting to move her hips too. She holds Maggie’s waist and presses their bodies together, kissing behind her ear, causing Maggie to laugh softly.

“Babe, I’m gonna burn the sauce,” she chides, but allows her hips to move with Alex’s hands.

“Turn it off then,” Alex breathes into her ear.

Maggie braces her hands on the counter, considering it. After a beat she quickly turns off the stove, twisting around in Alex’s arms to face her, their bodies touching almost all the way up.

Alex immediately leans forward to take Maggie’s lips in a fast hot kiss, her tongue instantly searching for entrance as she brings her hands up Maggie’s back to pull her in, wanting to feel her everywhere.

Maggie pulls back with a breathless laugh. While she’s used to Alex’s passion, in this moment it’s taking her by surprise. “Babe, what’s got you so hot?”

Alex bites her lip playfully. “You,” she breathes simply, looking around at the music player which has started playing the same song again “and this _song_.”

“This song?” Maggie tilts her head with an amused smile.

“Yeah,” Alex puffs, “come on, this is totally a sexy song...right?” Alex is not so sure now with the way Maggie is laughing.

Maggie’s laugh relaxes into a smile as they both listen to the song, Maggie softly nodding her head to the rhythmic beat and raspy voice of the singer. She doesn’t know the exact translation of this song, vaguely remembering something about the singer pining for his lover, but the music is definitely seductive. “I guess it _is_ quite sexy,” she says smiling.

Alex hums, pleased. “The way you were moving was definitely sexy,” Alex flirts, squeezing at Maggie’s hips, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alex nods, leaning in to join their lips again in a slower but still intensely passionate kiss. Still kissing, she turns them around towards the island before picking Maggie up suddenly and sitting her there.

Maggie yelps, holding tightly to Alex’s strong arms, her arousal sparking at the sudden shift. She loves it when Alex shows any sort of dominance.

“I should play this song more often,” she purrs into Alex lips, pulling Alex up by the neck into a heated kiss, open and with little finesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They end up cuddling in comfortable silence, almost naked, on the couch, Alex’s head resting on Maggie’s chest.

Suddenly curious about the meaning, Maggie reaches for her phone on the table, opening it up to look up the lyrics of the song. She finds a translation of it and smiles upon reading the words on the screen.

  


_Oh when the bitter, bitter wind blows,_

_beloved, my heart sways. (x2)_

_In these long nights of separation, my heart cant sleep_

_One moment without you I can’t remain. (x2)_

_Come and against my helplessness put your embrace._

_Oh when the bitter, bitter wind blows,_

_beloved, my heart sways._

_Why by staying far from me must you punish me so?_

_Oh when the bitter, bitter wind blows,_

_my heart sways_

_beloved, my hearts sways_

  


She passes the phone to Alex for her to read. Alex reads it silently, humming at some parts, considering the intense lyrics.

“Is it about long distance love?” she asks softly.

“Hmm...it could be,” Maggie hums, thinking about the rare nights she spends alone now and how wrong they feel, “or...it could mean that even this much space-,” she gestures between them “- is a punishing distance.”

Alex sits up at that, leaning next to Maggie, a little surprised at her interpretation. Seeing the light blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks, Alex’s heart blooms with adoration. She’s never had the desire to be constantly close to a person, but she does with Maggie. And her stomach flutters with the knowledge that Maggie does too.

“This much?” she teases, purposely maintaining a little gap between their bodies.

Maggie just nods, her eyes crinkling beautifully. Alex heart and body warm at Maggie’s answering smile. They had only moments ago been inside each other.

“Is this close enough,” Alex murmurs, barely moving closer a couple inches.

“Closer,” Maggie whispers, her dimples softening as warmth spreads through her body.

Alex moves closer so that her nose barely brushes against Maggie’s, both their breathing heavy again. “Close enough?”

Unable to stand it, Maggie’s pulls her in suddenly so that Alex falls into her embrace, their bodies tangling together. “Like this,” Maggie rasps out between kisses. “This...” she moans, taking Alex’s hand and bringing it back between her legs to her wet heat. And Alex moans out deep, her body heating up again at the action.

They don’t get back to making dinner for another hour.

  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  


A week later, Maggie’s invited the whole gang around her apartment for game night. They take it in turns now and this week it’s Maggie’s turn. She’s got her music player turned on, with the sound turned low, everyone enjoying her chilled out playlist.

Maggie is in the kitchen, finishing up the dessert while the others are on the couch, distracted by whatever game they are playing.

The soft music ends, moving into the melody of the song that was playing the other night.

None of the others notice, but Alex stills immediately at the familiar beat of the song, a shudder running through her body. She turns imperceptibly to look at Maggie who looks up at her from the kitchen with a knowing smirk.

As the bass and beat kick in, Alex’s throbbing heat pulses with the beat of the music and the memories attached to it.

Kara notices the sudden increase in Alex’s heartbeat, turning to her, eyebrows furrowing. There is no reason for Alex’s heart to be beating like this. She’s been doing the same thing for the past twenty minutes. And Maggie is all the way over in the kitchen, she notes confused.

Alex realises that Kara’s noticed and just smiles at her innocently, trying hard to control her fidgeting and rapid heartbeat but the quickening beat of the song is bringing back the racy memories of what her and Maggie had done while listening to it last week- and it’s so hard for her to control the effect it’s having on her.

Kara focuses and notices the less obvious but apparent shift in Maggie’s heart rate too. She’s entirely confused as to whatever telepathic weirdness is going on between Alex and Maggie but then, in her peripheral vision, she sees Alex glance at Maggie and slightly shake her head in reproach- and hears a low chuckle from Maggie in response.

Giggling internally at their ridiculousness and her unnecessary worrying, she decides definitely not to ask Alex about it. She had once walked in on Alex and Maggie in a more than compromising position and, while she had been embarrassed, she had tried to laugh it off- just as Maggie had, but Alex had been mortified and unable to hide it. She gladly turns her attention back to the game, sparing her sister the embarrassment.

After a good few moments of enjoying Alex’s flustered expression, Maggie has mercy on her and moves to change the song, still laughing as a jazzier tune begins to play.

When everyone leaves, Alex closes the door behind her, leaning against it. Kara had smiled at her with an amused expression and a wink as she left.

“You good babe?” Maggie asks teasing.

Alex groans, covering her face in frustration.“Kara noticed my-my….ugh...how mortifying,”

“Kara’s seen more than that babe,” Maggie reminds her unhelpfully, trying to hold back her laughter at Alex’s behaviour.

“That doesn’t make it any less mortifying Maggie!”

And Maggie lets out a laugh at that. “You should have seen your face.”

And Alex suddenly remembers how Maggie had teased her. “You’re such a jerk!” she shouts, moving to grab her and pulling her back to the couch so that she can climb over her.

“You played that song on purpose,” she accuses playfully, raising her eyebrows.

Maggie laughs at the accusation, tilting her head up. “So what if I did?” She hadn’t but she loves teasing Alex.

“Well… then I’d have to make you pay somehow,” she teases back.

“Oh yeah...how’s that?” Maggie challenges, grinning at Alex’s playfulness.

Alex screws her mouth up, feigning deep thought before suddenly moving to take Maggie in a tickle attack. She knows Maggie can’t stand to be tickled.

And Maggie screams loud, fighting Alex off, unable to stand the sensations. “Stop- Alex stop! I didn’t play the damn song!” And Alex immediately stills her attacks, grinning down at her girlfriend, both breathless.

Alex leans down closer, hovering over Maggie’s lips. “I suppose I’ll let it slide this once,” she breathes out with a grin.“That song _is_ really sexy,”

And Maggie sits up taking the smug grin off Alex’s lips, laughing into the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These song fics greatly amuse me. The song is called ‘Nimmi Nimmi’ by Overload if you wanna listen to it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riRKdjSoeLY  
> a friend did the translation for me and she said it was in a different dialect or something so it’s loosely translated y’all. Plus I only chose the lyrics that I thought were relevant:) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
